Traditional digital photography systems are inherently limited by the dynamic range of a capturing image sensor. To generate digital photographs having a natural appearance, digital cameras attempt to mimic certain aspects of human visual perception, including dynamic adjustment to scene intensity, color normalization, and white balance compensation. Additionally, ambient lighting within a scene may not be sufficient to produce a properly exposed digital photograph of the scene or certain subject matter within the scene. As such, a strobe illumination may be used. However, using a strobe illumination may overexpose the image or may be impractical for the setting. As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.